A Human's Choice
by DAHOK987
Summary: The Nogitsune has been defeated for almost a full year, and no new threats have occured. A human makes a choice to become a werewolf, and our resident true alpha isn't overly happy about this. /WRITTEN POST-S03E23. ALLISON DID NOT DIE, SO SCALLISON WILL HAPPEN IN LATER CHAPTERS. I AM NOT SURE WHAT DIRECTION I AM TAKING THIS STORY, WE'LL SEE WHERE IT GOES. Reviews pwease? :3
1. PROLOGUE

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi there, everyone. This is my first attempt at actually completing a fanfiction, and submitting it online. I do really hope you all like it! Please review! As an up-and-coming author it is always good to know what people liked and what they didn't. Anyways, enough from me, on with the story!**

PROLOGUE

It was Friday afternoon, and Stiles had just closed the door to his Jeep behind himself as he climbed into the drivers seat. He had lied to his best friend, told him he was leaving for the weekend. For what? Why? Stiles almost didn't know. He knew what he had decided, what he wanted for himself, but Scott was the only way he knew that he could get it. He knew there was only one person whom could answer that for him. Peter Hale.

Stiles started the engine to the Jeep, and without any hesitation, left the school parking lot in the direction of Derek's loft, where he knew Peter was staying. He arrived there in a few minutes, but stayed in the Jeep for a while, just in case Scott had seen him and followed. When he was sure that he was alone, he climbed out, locked the Jeep, and went inside. He climbed the stairs to the loft, and paused outside the door. He was sure about this right? He took a deep breath and nodded. He grabbed the door, and slid it open.

"Derek?" he called, walking down the short staircase into the apartment. "Peter?" Stiles waited about a minute, before two pairs of feet came walking down the spiral stairs in the corner. Peter was first, and Derek was behind him.

"Ah, Stilinski!" Peter said, grinning, clapping his hands, and looking at Derek. "Look, we have a guest, master!" Peter stepped off the stairs, pretending to be a hunchback servant to Derek. Derek however, rolled his eyes, and ignored his uncle, looking over at Stiles. "What do you want?"

Stiles took a deep breath, and looked at both of the werewolves. From this conversation, there was no going back, no more denying his true desire.

"I know you two are the only ones who might be able to help me...I know Scott won't..."

Derek raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms, walking across the floor to Stiles.

"He won't what?"

Stiles sighed, looking Derek full in the face.

"I want...the bite..."


	2. Chapter 1

Scott lay in his bed, late one friday night. Normally, Stiles would have arrived by now and snuck him out for a late night of discussing girls, drinking the last few sips out of a bottle of Jack that Stiles had snuck from his dads bar. But, on this specific night, Stiles was on "vacation." His dad had been summoned to a New York court, to give evidence on a man he had arrested a few years previous. He took Stiles along, just for the company, as he would be there for at least the whole weekend. Scott had wondered why Stiles was acting so weird the last time he had seen him. He was jumpy, almost nervous. His heart jumped on every word, as if he was lying through his teeth, but Scott thought nothing of it, Stiles was his best friend after all.

Scott had fallen asleep. It had been 2 years since the werewolf, Peter Hale, had bitten him in the woods. 2 years since he had met the love of his life, Allison. And though their relationship had fallen apart over a year before, his dreams and thoughts were still plauged by thoughts of her. In his dreams, he was revisiting her 17th birthday, remembering how they had skipped school and went for a hike. He smiled in his sleep, remembering every touch, every kiss.

Scott could hear snoring coming from the other room, it woke him up. "Isaac..." he muttered. Since Mr. Lahey's death, and Derek's loss of Alpha Status, Isaac had been staying in the McCall house. Scott had been in Alpha status for a little under a year, and Isaac was still his only official beta. Sure, Derek and the Twins listened to him if any fights were going down, but that was just about it, none of them had ever refered to Scott as their Alpha. Stiles had almost joined the pack officially, on the day the Nogitsune that had been possessing him took control of the Oni and killed Kira. Kira, the girl who Scott had a real connection with, the one girl who may have possibly gotten him to move on from Allison, dead. Luckily they were able to destroy Void without turning Stiles, whom never once asked for the bite, whom was willing to die. Scott snickered, and rolled over in his covers. "Now isn't the time to mull all this over, dumbass." he said to himself.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his window. He stood up quickly, crouching to pounce at whatever danger. But there was no danger. He walked to his window and opened it up, and looked outside.

"Derek!" Scott exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Derek, standing below his window, arms crossed, had a much more serious expression than usual.

"Come down, now...we need to talk..."

Scott sighed, and pulled a shirt and sweats on. He climbed out the window, and jumped out, landing right in front of Derek.

"What do you-"

Derek stopped him, raising his hand.

"Not here," he said to stop him, then Derek turned around, and took off into the woods.

Scott raised his eyebrows, and ran after him, slightly annoyed.

* * *

Scott noticed that they were at the old Hale house by the time they stopped.

"What the hell are we doing here!?" he asked Derek

Derek, whom was now standing on the porch of the house, looked back at Scott.

"Someone wants to talk to you."

He opened the door, and entered, leaving the door ajar.

Scott closed his eyes, and reached out with his senses. He could feel the presence of every small creature in the area. He could also sense Derek, his aura glowing blue. Also in the house, he could feel the presence of two other werewolfs, one blue aura, one gold aura, definately betas. Scott decided it was safe enough, though he wondered whom the second beta could be. He slowly walks into the house, closing the door behind him.

Derek was standing at the top of the stairs, Peter at the bottom. Derek was blocking someone from view.

"Who is it?" Scott said, wondering why they were hiding him. Suddenly a familiar scent caught him. His eyes narrowed. He knew that cologne. His eyes slowly started to glow their deep dark red.

Derek almost looked nervous. "Scott...calm down."

Scott roared, his claws enlongating and his fangs baring. Peter took a few steps back, walking backwards up the stairs. Scott didn't even notice, his eyes were fixed on Derek. "That better not be who I think it is..."

Before Derek could say anything, the beta standing behind him pushed him aside to look at Scott. The face he seen was familiar, he knew whom this person was. The only difference was the lack of a baseball bat, and the addition of shining, golden eyes.

It was Stiles.


	3. Chapter 2

"I want...the bite..."

Stiles said the phrase so quickly, he almost thought that maybe they couldn't understand him, but he was proven wrong by the grin cracking across Peter's face.

"Ah-ha! I was right all along!" Peter raised a fist in triumph, then approached Stiles and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You finally admit it, you admit the truth, that I told you all that time ago, when I offered you the bite."

Derek was frozen through all this, but the comment about Peter offering Stiles the bite shook him out of it.

"Uhm, when exactly did this happen?!" Derek said, stepping forward. Peter released Stiles and scratched his chin, trying to remember exactly when that was.

"Hmmm, that would be about an hour and a half before you became an Alpha.." Peter responded, smiling, proud of himself for remembering. "I was trying to find you, Kate had you captured, and Stiles here, was helping me hack Scott's phone, so we could track you. Remember how you grabbed his phone?"

Derek nodded, then turned away from his uncle, to look at Stiles, who looked more nervous by the second.

"Why don't you just ask Scott?" Derek asked him, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. "Neither of us are Alphas anymore."

Stiles sighed. He had been afraid of that question. It had a long story behind it.

"Well, I guess it all falls back to the Nogitsune. When I went into the hospital, they took a scan of my brain. It looked exactly like my mothers, who died 6 years ago of frontal temporal dementia. I was showing signs of the same thing. Scott said if it was killing me, he'd turn me, I would heal. He hugged me before I went into the MRI, and I whispered in his ear, that I didn't want the bite. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control it. That I remembered what he went through. And I'm not like him, I'm no True Alpha..." Stiles said this all in a slow pace. He knew some of it may be news to them, but neither of them looked surprised about any of it. He sighed as he drew to a close.

"He was so tired, and scared...What I said to him that day, made him feel like turning me wasn't an option. Without the ability to "change the host," he had no idea how to stop Void. Luckily, that worked out, but I put him under so much stress. I'd feel like such an ass asking for it from him..."

Derek listened to this carefully, taking in every word, every motive, but mostly, he listened to Stiles' heat beat. He could tell the teenage boy wasn't lying, about any of it. Peter however, was paying attention, but just didn't really care. He knew a way to turn the boy without Scott's help, but he wouldn't volunteer it. He just hoped that Derek didn't know, if he did, Stiles would be able to leave this loft as a werewolf, but a very important Hale family artifact would cease to exist.

Derek took a deep breath after Stiles finished talking. He looked up in the air, at the roof, then nodded his head, exhaling his breath.

"Okay...your sure about this? Your one-hundred percent sure?!" Derek asked, the urgency and seriousness of his voice was loud and clear.

Stiles watched Derek pondering, and when Derek responded, he nodded without hesitation. "Yes, one-hundred percent!"

Derek nodded slowly, and turned away. Peter watched his nephews back, as he turned and walked to the cupboard. Derek knew, Peter realized, and Peter, with supernatural speed, ran up behind Derek and whispered in his ear, "Are you serious! Your willing to give up the only heirloom from your mother? Your only connection to her?!" Stiles struggled to hear Peter's words, but could hear nothing,

Derek turned to his uncle, not blinking, his stare focused. When he spoke, he didn't bother whispering.

"Mom's dead, Peter. She's been dead for almost 12 years now, and while yes, I am reluctant to saying goodbye, I had to say goodbye, a long time ago. I think she would be proud of me willing to do this..."

Peter stepped back from Derek, his face angry, but also knowing there was nothing he could do to change his nephews mind. Derek's mind was set. From out of the cupboard, he withdrew a glass mason jar, which contained five werewolf claws, the claws of Talia Hale.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one was so short! Couldn't make it any longer without giving away spoilers xD A guest has sent in a review to my story, CREATE AN ACCOUNT SO I CAN TALK TO YOU! That is all for now! xD**

Scott stared up the stairs at his best friend, the golden aura that he carried unmistakable. Scott slowly started walking up the stairs, as Stiles started walking down the stairs. They met in the middle, and just stared at each other. Stiles knew Scott wouldn't hurt him. The worst thing he could expect is a good cussing out. Derek and Peter, whom were both still standing nearby, backed up slowly. They could tell there was nothing they could do to change what happened now.

Scott looked into the eyes of his best friend.

"I wasn't expecting you to be in California right now..."

Stiles sighed. He had been so worried about Scott's reaction to his turn, he hadn't expected him to think about his lie.

"Yeah, well...I expected to...need the weekend before I could tell you..." Stiles scratched the back of his head, trying to avoid looking at Scott in the eyes.

Scott looked at his friend, and sighed as well.

"Why didn't you come to me?" he asked, his voice cracking. He was extemely upset that Stiles hadn't come to him, then he realized something, and looked over to Derek.

"How the hell did you turn him? Your not an Alpha anymo-"

Scott was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, and the intense pain of a bullet hitting him in the back of the leg, causing him to fall down the stairs, hitting his head. His vision went black, and he remembered no more.


	5. Chapter 4

Derek turned to face Stiles, then silently walked over to the table, and sat down the jar, Talia's claws clinking in the bottom as he set it down.

"Go over it with me, Stiles. There are three ways you can be turned into a werewolf. Whats the first one, the most obvious one?"

Stiles watched Derek silently, and when he was asked those questions, he was confused, because he knew only one for sure way to be turned, the other was extremely far fetched.

"Uhm, well a bite, obviously."

"Yes," Derek responded, crossing his arms and leaning himself against the table. "What else? What one is only believed in legend?"

"D-Drinking water out of the bottom of a werewolves print..." Stiles responded, his heartbeat increasing slightly. Derek's manner was making him nervous. Was he going to inflict some kind of intense pain to do this for him?

"Right..." Derek responded, standing up, and walking around to the other side of the table, still keeping his eyes on Stiles. "And the third...is a scratch...assuming the claws go deep enough..." he said, repeating Argent's words to Kate at the Lacrosse field.

Stiles nodded. It made sense, he hadn't heard it before, but it made sense. He looked up at Derek.

"Whats in the jar?" he asked, not being able to see in this angle.

Derek's lips tugged up slightly in a smile.

"As you know, a werewolf can only be created by an Alpha, like Scott. Even though both Peter and myself have been Alpha's we are only Betas now. Technically, Peter is an Omega, because since he turned Scott, he can't join Scott's pack as a Beta. But anyways, we are incapable of turning you ourselves."

"Derek, don't!" Peter said, making the first sound he had made since Derek had collected the claws. He took a step towards his nephew. "This is not okay..."

"Shut up!" Derek said, not even bothering to look at Peter, before he continued to Stiles.

"Do you remember when I saved Cora?" Derek asked him, "How what I did made me not an alpha anymore?" Stiles nodded slowly, wondering what that had to do with it.

"Its a spark, inside you, a spark that makes you an Alpha. Its figuratively, just a ball of power inside you that Betas or Omegas don't have. In order to save Cora, I had to give mine up, I used that power, to accelerate her healing." Derek looked down at the jar, knowing what he was giving up if this worked. "Its that spark, that makes Alphas able to turn humans. But because the alpha created a new beta, his strength increases instead of decreases..."

Stiles nodded again, walking up to the other side of the table.

"That make sense. Never thought of it in that way, but it makes sense."

"It does...the only issue is...I don't have it anymore...neither does Peter..." Derek sighed, and picked up the jar, opening the lid, and pouring the claws out onto the table. "But these do..."

Stiles watched as the claws landed on the table, he recognized that they were werewolf claws, but he couldn't think of whom that had come from. Before he could ask, Derek continued.

"After the fire...these claws...were all that was left of my mother..."

Stiles looked up, horrified. He didn't know either to call that touching, or demented that he kept them. He elected to sat nothing inside, but just nod.

"My mother was a True Alpha, like Scott. While children will be betas, when the Alpha dies, the body keeps its power. My sister Laura, didn't inherit her powers, she stole them from someone, then Peter stole them, then I did...and I gave it up." Derek sighed again, looking down at the claws. "When a True Alpha dies of natural causes, its power isn't taken, it remains in the body. That much is known...there is a rumor...that the eldest living descendant of the True Alpha, could use the spark for healing, or to turn another, for literally anything...They do that...by declawing the dead Alpha...and sticking the claws into the fingers. Fangs would work too, but we couldn't find the fangs. Someone can be turned by a scratch...we would have to literally stab you with these to make it go deep enough. You would heal almost instantly...the catch...the claws desintegrate..."

Stiles was shocked by all this information. He hadn't heard any of this in the hundreds of books he had read on lycanthopy, and was shocked that Derek was willing to surrender the claws of his mother to do this for him. Stiles took a deep breath, and looked up at Derek.

"I see...and your okay with this?"

Derek nodded, then pointed at the table. "Sit..."

Stiles nodded, and stood up. He was nervous. He was sweating. He was actually going through with this. He pulled himself backwards onto the table, and sat there, not able to see Derek.

Derek took the time while he was doing this, to set the claws up to impale him. Derek was going to feel the spark of an Alpha again, but he would have to reject it, to not let it consume him. If he still had golden eyes, he would become an Alpha again, but since he had the blue, it wouldn't work. Derek took a deep breath, and pressed his hand down, and felt the bone side of the claws stick into his fingers. He gasped and pulled his hand up, marvelling at how, weird it felt, having two sets of claws in one hand. He suddenly felt the spark in his soul, he felt the his power increasing slightly. From where Peter was standing, he could see Derek's eyes flash between blue and golden. Stiles could see nothing, just braced himself for pain.

Derek waisted no time, he knew he had no time. He grabbed Stiles' shoulder, and held on, as he sunk all four claws into the back of his neck, all the way in to his fingers. Stiles shouted, the pain was intense. Derek waited a few seconds before pulling the claws free. Only, they didn't come free of Stiles' neck, they pulled free of Derek's fingers. Derek watched as the claws almost literally seemed to fade, then they poofed in a puff of red smoke. The smoke could be seen, almost like Stiles' wounds were vaccuming them in until they were no more. Within seconds, the wounds healed.

"Welcome to the club, Stiles..." Derek said, taking a deep breath, and falling back into his chair, that had taken a lot of energy.

Stiles had closed his eyes at the first sign of pain. He felt a faint burning sensation, then all pain was gone. He reached a hand behind his neck, to feel the wounds, but he felt only hot, flat skin. Stiles opened his eyes, and though nobody could see them, they were glowing gold. He slid off the table, and turned towards Derek. Peter was still standing far away from them, Stiles could tell he wasn't happy. Derek seen Stiles eyes before they shimmered back down to his usual color.

"How does it feel?" Derek asked, standing up, looking Stiles up and down. He could already see an increase in muscle definition. Stiles grinned, and looked out the window of the loft, out into the dark night sky.

"Powerful..."

"Good..."

Both Stiles and Derek turned when they heard Peter speak.

"Good, why?" Stiles asked, raising his eyebrows.

Peter's face twisted up in a wicked grin.

"Because there is a hunter out there...a hunter with glowing green eyes...and she's be glad to see she has new prey..."

Derek's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten about her, about the "dream."

"K-Kate..."

**_Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank the 2049 people who have read this story since I posted it less than a week ago! It really makes me feel awesome! Due to the lack of reviews I don't know if I will be continuing on with this story for much longer, as I've had 2049 views and 3 reviews (two of which I believe were from the same person.) I really love this story, but I am just lacking the intitiative. If you read this short memo and like the story, please review! Its in a huge cliffhanger with Scott and the gang right now, and nobody likes a cliffhanger!  
_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone! Four more reviews since I posted the last chapter a few days ago. It really is appreciated. Also for user "clanofrachel" I do apologize if you considered it a threat to not continue, it really was not intended as so. I am someone with an exceptionally low self esteem, so considering it seemed people were not enjoying it, I honestly considered to stop writing it. That was all it was meant to be, but now that I see some people are enjoying it, I will continue! So on with the story!**_

_**Just to let people know, the last chapter was the end of the "extended prologue," so from now on the storyline is one single entity, unless I decide to get creative in the future. Thats all from me, folks, have a good day/night and enjoy!**_

When Scott woke up, he was on a comfy couch, and he could hear voices. There were a lot of them, and he wanted to know who all was here before he opened his eyes. He could make out Derek's voice, Stiles', Peter's. There was also Lydia, Allison, and he thought he could also hear Ethan. What was Ethan doing back in Beacon Hills?

Scott opened his eyes, and slowly started to sit up, trying to take in his surroundings. He was in Derek's loft, it was dawn. Allison's voice could then be heard.

"Guys, hes waking up..."

Scott slung his legs off the couch, and that was when he felt it. The tensor bandage wrapped around his calf. The suddenly remembered what had happened. Derek had woke him up late, had taken him to the Hale House, New Werewolf, Werewolf was Stiles, he was shot in the leg, and had fallen down the stairs, and hit his head. The bump on his head must have healed, but his leg was obviously still healing.

Scott groaned as his foot hit the floor, jaring his whole leg, and causing intense pain. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a small warm hand, and he turned to see Allison looking down at him.

"You should be laying down, you need to heal." she said to him, but Scott's eyes looked past her, and found Derek's.

"What happened?" he asked, his tone fully meaning he demanded an answer. Derek sighed, and looked away from Scott, out his window.

"Wolfsbane bullet...Your going to heal, its just gonna take some time."

Scott nodded. The pain in his leg was familiar, he figured it was wolfsbane. "Who shot me?" he asked.

Derek's eyes made contact with Peter's, and Peter sighed.

"Are you really going to make me tell him?"

"Its your fault, isn't it?" Derek retorted.

Peter rolled his eyes, and sat up on the desk, trying to avoid eye contact with Scott.

"I was careless...was followed to the old house by a hunte-"

"Tell him who the hunter is!" Derek shouted, his anger towards his uncle quite evident in his tone. "We've kept this from them for way to long, and now she's hunting us!"

"Who..." Scott said, looking towards Derek, figuring Peter wasn't going to give him an answer.

Derek sighed, and turned to Scott.

"Scott, the day after we caught the Nogitsune, I had a dream. Or, I thought I did, I guess. These hunters, Italian by the sound of their voices, broke into my loft, and demanded the location of the "she-wolf." I figured they wanted Cora, and I told them that they would never find her. When I said her name, they looked, genuinely confused. The someone through smoke bombs everywhere...and I was shot..."

"What the hell does a dream have to do with the bullet wound in my leg right now!?" Scott said, slightly irritated.

"Because...it wasn't a dream...that really happened, and I was shot by this so called, "she-wolf."

"Okay, then who is it..."

"Kate.." Another voice said, and Scott was shocked to hear that it was Stiles. Scott turned to face his best friend, aghast.

"W-What do you mean? Kate? Kate who?!"

"Argent.." Allison said, looking down at the floor and shuffling her feet. "Somehow, my aunt survived Peter's attack.

"Fuckin' bitch.." Peter's voice muttered from his seat, and everyone just kinda looked at him with that look. "What?! Tell me I'm wrong!"

Derek rolled his eyes, and cleared his throat to regain Scott's attention.

"She seemed content with leaving us alone, I hadn't seen her since that day...then this note was pinned to my door last week..." Derek walked over to the table, and picked up a small sticky note, and handed it to Scott.

The writing was in a very neat cursive, written in red ink. It featured only one word, a name. Peter. Scott raised his eyebrows, and looked up at Derek. Everyone was looking at the note in Scott's hands, and all were intrigued by something that Scott couldn't see.

"Peter...thats all it says..." Scott asked Derek, who shook his head, and sat down on the couch.

"Turn it over..."

Scott did as he was told, and his eyes widened at what he seen. It was a black spiral, written in the same neat hand as had wrote Peter's name. A spiral. The werewolves sign for revenge.


End file.
